The Wrath of Emrys
by icarusLSU
Summary: Merlin is the last dragonlord and receives a vision that Aithusa is in trouble and he and Kilgharrah will not be happy with what they find. Takes place in between series 4 and 5 about a month into Aithusa's captivity Merlin BAMF! and Dark Merlin reveal later on and some Mergana as well.
1. Chapter 1 - The Dream

AN: Merlin is the last dragonlord so there is no way he wouldn't feel the pain or have at some point got the feeling that something was wrong with Aithusa while her and Morgana were prisoners of Sarrum at least thats what I think. This story will follow that line of thought and takes place in between series 4 and series 5 about a month into Aithusa's captivity and if Morgana gets rescued at the same time she wouldn't have any complaints, right? Well maybe a few it IS Morgana :) Merlin will be very very angry and lose some control as a result when he discovers how Aithusa and Morgana have been treated. Depending on how this goes and how I enjoy writing there will be a sequel. Some Mergana toward the end and a reveal and Merlin BAMF and a bit of Dark Merlin but not going to the dark side and a good bit of angst :) Hope you guys will enjoy it as this is my first fic ever and first time ever trying to write a story for fun, ever so be nice and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated at least that means you reviewed ;-) And a big shout out to Moon Fox (who has some amazing stories posted I highly suggest checking them out they are great) for all the help she has given me without her encouragement and help I wouldn't have posted this so hopefully this won't suck :)

**Updated now that I have a better grasp of writing ;) - 6/13**

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I dont' own Merlin or things would have been much different. Don't own it

* * *

Confronted by the familiar smells he has grown to love and carrying far more than any man should be force to carry Merlin walked through corridors he knew by heart. Merlin recalled his best friend's words, which held such promise at the time. However, they appeared to have lost their meaning in the months since that night in the ancient castle sitting at the most famous round table in all of the world. A table that was to be the centerpiece of poems, fables and dreams for eternity.

"A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. And so it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now."

Daily, Merlin was confronted by the irony of that statement as he mucked out the stables, got yelled at for being the worst servant in all of Camelot or for speaking out of turn. Of all the participants in that moment his was the only station that remained the same; yet his destiny is the greatest of them all. Without Emrys they would all have been dead many times over. Merlin loved his life in Camelot and had a strong group of friends and brothers but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. His magical senses indicated that something was going to happen soon and he was nervous. Something that might change everything.

The warlock flung his load down with more force than necessary after he got to his room. Then he stared longingly out of his small window at the town below before he jumped into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_...All he feels is intense pain his body aching in places he wasn't even aware existed the air smells of sweat, human waste and he is aware of the the smallest trace of what smells like roses, also there was the faint sound of crying. Turning his head he notices a dark form in the shape of a human being. Looking up there is a sound of scraping and then a bright light and from the edge. A face peers down and sneers._

"_Sleep well my lady?"_

_A high pitched screech, which seems to have come from him, makes the man start but the evil grin returns right away. The light illuminates what looks to be a pit but what is really interesting is seeing his hands, they are scaly white claws. Looking around his prison there appears to be a white leather wing attached behind him. Before the question can even form in his mind the world turns to black once again and he hears a familiar voice soothing him saying "It's alright Aithusa, please calm down please..." _

Merlin bolted upright screaming, drenched in sweat, he looked around recognizing the familiar sights of his small room and realized he was still in Camelot. The candles in the room flared to life as the gold faded from Merlin's eyes and he buried his face in his hands. The warlock pondered his dream and shivered at the implications. What could this mean? It felt so real, but how is that possible? Aithusa was with Kilgharrah and there is no way he would allow someone to capture her, right?

For a second Merlin considered waking Gaius to discuss his dream but thought better of it. He had to speak with someone regarding the dream or was it a vision? A pained groan escaped from his mouth realizing there was only one thing to do. Kilgharrah could tell him if Aithusa was missing. Merlin marveled at how easy it was for him to sneak out of the castle and made a mental note to speak with Arthur. Although, it could make his extracurricular activities more difficult. It was entirely too easy to sneak in and out of the castle, where did they find these clueless guards? A short distance from the castle he shouted to the sky to call his friend and kin.

A short time later Merlin felt a familiar presence in the back of his mind. As he looked up to the sky he saw a familiar silhouette, Kilgharrah. After Kilgharrah landed Merlin stroked his snout with deep affection shining in his eyes.

A few moments later Kilgharrah asked, "Why have you called me young warlock?"

"I had a disturbing vision…" Merlin groused.

Lifting an eyebrow Kilgharrah growled, "This must have been quite the vision for you to call me to discuss it?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Yes it was about Aithusa...you know I would only seek your guidance if it was important."

Merlin spoke a couple of words in the old tongue and his eyes flared gold looking into Kilgharrah's eyes he shared his vision with the dragon. When they reached the start of the screeching the ancient dragon shuddered and let out a low growl.

After Kilgharrah experienced the dream he let loose a roar that would shake mortals to their core which Merlin ignored, "Kilgharrah I am worried for Aithusa. I thought you were watching her; where is she?"

Kilgharrah answers, "I know not where the youngling is. I have not seen her in over a month."

Eyes alight with suppressed rage Merlin scolds, "A MONTH! I thought you were watching her!"

With a puff of smoke Kilgharrah exclaimed, "Young dragons must explore their world, young warlock, and a month is but a moment in time to one that has lived for centuries and what have you done for her young dragon_LORD_!"

"Enough! We have both failed Aithusa in this case, please locate her and let me know what you discover."

"As you wish dragonlord."

Without another word the Great Dragon flapped his wings and disappeared in search of his ward. Merlin watched the dragon for a while lost in his guilt over Aithusa's predicament and the dark figure with a hauntingly familiar voice. Where had he heard that voice before...?

Each step toward the castle brought a new level of angst. Merlin was sure he wasn't getting much sleep this night.

Despite his words to the contrary Kilgharrah was torn with guilt and fear over Aithusa. Reaching out with his draconic senses he felt a familiar presence far to the north. The closer he got the more pain and fear he felt, his rage growing. As he flew over the kingdom of Amata he began receiving images of torture which gave him an uncontrollable urge to incinerate everything in sight. After he discerned what happened to Aithusa, Kilgharrah flew back toward Camelot raging at the world of man.

Merlin sat in bed reading his spell book to distract him from thoughts of Aithusa, his magic roiled beneath his skin as the minutes passed. He struggled to keep a rein on his magic. After an hour he began pacing in his room clenching his fists repeatedly feeling inexplicable rage which continued growing until a couple of jars shattered. Confused and scared, unable to explain what was happening to him Merlin understood he had to calm himself before he truly lost control of his magic so he sat on his bed closed his eyes and began a deep meditation to calm his raging magic before he got himself arrested.


	2. Chapter 2 - Found

**Once again shout out to Moon Fox for all her help and being pretty much a beta for me as her corrections on my horrible use or lack thereof of commas and watching out for redundancies has been a godsend and helps make me look like a good writer :) thanks moon :D**

**Edited 6.14.2013 with a TON of help from Moon Fox, I think we have made it much better now :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it would have been way different if I did.**

As the first rays of sunshine pierced his window and the town awoke, Merlin was pacing in his room blissfully unaware of the just how much his world would change today. After eating breakfast Merlin made his way to the kitchens to retrieve the king's breakfast while still struggling to contain the rage in his heart. Merlin's annoyance grew as he hurried through the castle doing his best to ignore the odd looks he was receiving. After reaching the king and queen's door Merlin took a minute to calm himself with a few deep breaths. Merlin knocked on the door of the King's chambers and stood fidgeting nervously until Gwen said, "Come in."

"Good morning, sire. Good morning milady", Merlin responded.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Gwen chides rolling her eyes.

"Sorry... _Gwen,_" Merlin corrected with a tense smile while shuffling his feet.

With a kind look in her beautiful brown eyes Gwen placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and asked, "What's wrong Merlin and don't tell me nothing, I can tell something is bothering you."

Bless Gwen and her observational skills; she would always be a close friend thought Merlin. "Um... well ... I need to go to Ealdor for a while, my mother is ill and I need to help her prepare for the winter while she rests and heals."

Gwen immediately said, "Yes of course you can please give her a hug for me while you are there," then turned to give her husband a pointed look.

With a look of concern Arthur said, "What are you still doing here then? She is your only family of course you may go. Do you need any knights to accompany you?"

Merlin responded quickly, touched by Arthur's concern, "Thank you sire, but I will be ok and I will try to return as soon as I am able."

"Nonsense Merlin, stay as long as needed to get everything taken care of. I owe Hunith a debt for taking Gwen in and you are my ...friend." Gwen nodded in affirmation with a look of love and pride for her husband.

At times like this Merlin truly understood why Arthur was the Once and Future King and felt immense pride in serving him even as he felt a bit guilty for once again lying to his friends.

Merlin was nearly knocked off his feet as he walked back to his chambers when Kilgharrah shouted into his head with much more force than necessary, "_MERLIN WE MUST LEAVE IMMEDIATELY AITHUSA IS BEING HELD CAPTIVE IN AMATA BY THE SARRUM_"

Instantly the rage Merlin had been feeling earlier that morning returned and he responded, "I'm on my way." Merlin ran to his room, startling Gaius almost causing him to drop the potion he was working on and retrieved the Sidhe staff from underneath the floorboard. Merlin spoke a couple of words in the old tongue and his eyes turned gold making the staff look like a harmless walking stick. Merlin turned around to walk out of his room and found the door blocked by Gaius, wearing a stern look.

In a tone that demanded an answer Gaius asked, "Where might you be going with THAT?" pointing at the disguised Sidhe staff.

Merlin looked sheepish as he said, "Um... well I have to go help my mam and I needed a walking stick ..." mentally cringing at his horrible lie.

With his infamous eyebrow raised Gaius snapped, "Don't lie to me, my boy! You would not be using that to take a stroll and I have heard nothing from Hunith." He pinched his nose in frustration, "I have no idea how you have kept your secret for so long considering what a terrible liar you are. Now where are you going... the truth?"

Merlin shuffled his feet and said in a serious tone, "I had a dream that Aithusa was in trouble and Kilgharrah hasn't seen her for a couple of months. I sent Kilgharrah to find her. Now he has found her so we are going to rescue her!"

Merlin was expecting an argument so was shocked when Gaius simply stood aside saying, "Do be careful my boy you have quite a knack for getting yourself into trouble."

Merlin smiled innocently with a twinkle in his eye and a childlike tone to his voice said, "Who me?" His bond with Kilgharrah created a constant struggle to control his magic as he felt the dragon's escalating rage. Merlin sprinted out of the gates of the castle and made his way to the clearing where he always met his friend.

"What took you so long? Let's go!" Kilgharrah said in an annoyed voice as soon as Merlin arrived at the meadow.

**AN: In an effort to improve my writing style I asked my mother, who helped me with every paper I wrote in high school two and a half decades ago, for suggestions/advice and I was apparently using a lot of passive voice which was making my sentences run ons and interrupting any sense of action. So this chapter I made a concerted effort to only use active voice and I would love to hear any thoughts you might have. I would especially like to know if this chapter flows a little better than chapter one. I think it does. Once again any comment is greatly appreciated and I love constructive criticism because I am always looking to get better.**

**I apologize that this one is a bit shorter than the last and that it is basically a filler chapter but I couldn't really skip from the discovery to Merlin and Kilgharrah showing up in Amata so this chapter bridges that gap. The next chapter is going to be the pivotal chapter for this story and will make up for the lack of real action in this one I hope as I have been working on it off and on since I started with writing the story. It will be very tense and hopefully exciting for you guys and everyone will see another darker side of Merlin.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Emrys' Wrath

**AN:** Once again I have to give a shout out to Moon Fox as she worked with me for a few hours editing this chapter to get it ready to publish so without her I wouldn't be posting this tonight. If you haven't checked out her stories, do yourself a favor and give them a read they are awesome and very well written :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter I like it and it is when everything changes for Merlin and Morgana and even all of Camelot ;) Wrote a note to all of you guys at the end so please read it and ... enjoy :)

**Edited 6/25/13 - thanks Moon Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Wish I did

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Emrys' Wrath **

As the altitude increased the world became a far different place and an entirely new perspective was revealed. The temperature dropped and the world became less tangible. Merlin found himself in this environment sitting on Kilgharrah's back as they made their way to Amata. Merlin's perception of the world was altered as well. The warlock found it fascinating and disconcerting that the people tending their fields were like ants and the countryside looked more like sculptor's clay rather than families and fields. Could he, Emrys, be the sculptor of the clay of the world? Could that be his destiny to alter the paths of all the ants tending the fields, oblivious to the magical beings miles above their heads?

The close proximity to Kilgharrah's anger, and the intense cold had intensified Merlin's rage by the time they reached the Sarrum's castle . Merlin projected an aura of power that was almost tangible. The warlock's magic surrounded him making Merlin's pale skin seem to glow.

Kilgharrah shivered at the amount of magic emanating from Merlin.

The appearance of the Sarrum's castle shocked Merlin. The castle was encased in a layer of grime, dirty brown over dingy grey. The towers were clawlike and sinister. The land surrounding the keep was devoid of greenery. The people, going about their tasks looked unkempt. Merlin was assaulted by the smell of sewage and rotting comestibles. As they flew over the castle Merlin saw a struggling female tied upon a rack. A man stood nearby holding a barbed whip and two guards held Aithusa. Merlin was startled by her condition. The quality of the man's clothing suggested he was a noble. He looked like a man hardened from many battles with a scowl permanently etched onto his face. He exuded the confidence and aura of a brutal leader.

With a flash of his eyes Merlin spoke with an amplified voice that carried to the whole castle growling, "RELEASE THE PRISONERS!" As if to punctuate Merlin's statement Kilgharrah roared shaking the whole castle. The intensity of the sound shook every person in the castle their bones.

Sarrum sneered while shouting "WHO ARE YOU! WHY WOULD I RELEASE LADY MORGANA TO YOU? WHO ARE YOU TO COMMAND ME!"

The great dragon circled the grounds as the sky darkened ominously. Lightning laced the clouds as if the sky itself was angry. Kilgharrah passed over the Sarrum's head, forcing him to squat, and dipped toward the ground. Merlin lept off his back, landing softly as a gust of wind slowed his descent. Sarrum's eyes widened and he wondered just, who this man was?

Merlin was shocked at the mention of the Lady Morgana; '_What is she doing here?' _

He noticed the scars and bleeding slashes across her back. His blood boiled with rage. His magic became a tsunami rather than its normal raging river. In a low dangerous voice the warlock said "Why would you assume I came here for Morgana?"

Merlin, eyes turning gold, pointed near Sarrum. A series of lightning bolts flew from the sky annihilating the guards nearby.

Sarrum, his eyes narrowing, tried to think of a plan to defeat the powerful sorcerer and the enormous golden dragon. The Sarrum laughed, "You think I am frightened of you boy? I have been fighting sorcerers since before you were born!" As the Sarrum unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Merlin he thought, _'This is impossible the great dragon was supposed to be dead.' _ As he slowly worked his way closer to Aithusa he realized, 'You are here for the dragon!'

The warlock rolled his eyes and said warily, "My, my you figure that out on your own? Welcome to the party, now release her!"

With speed that belied his age the Sarrum turned and stabbed Aithusa who shrieked in pain. Merlin and Morgana together screamed, "NO!" the warlock instantly lost control of his emotions as he watched his beautiful dragon ... daughter collapse between the guards.

The Sarrum laughed at Merlin's pain saying, "Oh look the beast is dying, guess you shouldn't have wasted your time coming to visit."

Morgana flinched as Merlin's beautiful face contorted into a mask of pure hate. _'Merlin couldn't have magic he was just Arthur's serving boy, wasn't he?' Wait... beautiful!?_

Morgana's expression was a mixture of confusion, betrayal and anger. She had just seen Merlin jumping off the back of a dragon. He must have powerful magic, _'Could he be a dragonlord?'_

Aithusa's cries of pain jolted Morgana out of her musings. Morgana's bindings fell away. With a flash of golden eyes, she started to run to -her beautiful dragon -her saviour -her light. the guards holding Aithusa were cremated with look from Merlin's golden eyes before Morgana reached the dragon.

The last high priestess of the Old Religion shivered in awe as Merlin's golden eyes bored into her soul. She broke away from Merlin's gaze to reach Aithusa and swiftly pulled the dragon into her lap.

Merlin felt overwhelming guilt, grief and rage at Aithusa's fate. Merlin's eyes flared a brighter gold than ever before. As the magic flowed through him, Merlin felt alive as if for the first time in his life. Everything became instantly clearer. He could feel everything. He was the hawk flying above He was the grass growing. He was a worm burrowing through the ground beneath his own feet. he was the bright white light that was his friend Kilgharrah.

The Sarrum considered himself a brave man but the site of his guards being turned to ash by Merlin shook him to his core. For the first time in a very long time he was frightened. The warlord lept at the warlock, only to be frozen, powerless, as the warlock raised his hand and froze time for the old warlord. Merlin spoke words in the old tongue and slender silver chains instantly wrapped around the evil man sealing his fate. The warlock smirked as he recalled his experiences with the chains that constrained the doomed king. Merlin clenched his fist causing the chains to tighten further constricting the old warrior's breath, breaking his ribs. Merlin levitated the Sarrum into a position that gave him a view of the entire castle. The king's men scrambled preparing to fight the dragon.

Merlin spoke in a voice not quite his own; deeper and more ancient saying, "You have toyed with forces you should not have! Now you will watch as everything you have killed, lied, and stolen to obtain is lost in fire! You will learn what it means to hurt me and mine!"

Morgana looked up from tending Aithusa as she heard Sarrum's pained grunt. She saw Merlin's eyes were a continuous gold, almost blindingly so and thought, _'That's impossible!'_ She could feel, and was astounded by, the power emanating from Merlin as it rolled off him in waves.

The warlock tilted his head to the side and smirked evilly as a large group of guards ran toward him. With a glance a chasm opened swallowing all of them. Then the gash healed itself and the earth knitted back together. _'The world bows to my will!'_ Merlin realized.

Merlin felt soldiers approaching from behind. He turned around facing them, with a cold glare and a thought they all burst into flames.

Together Kilgharrah and Merlin fought groups of guards. Kilgharrah incinerated a group of twenty. Merlin, with a glance called down multiple bolts of lightning. Dead guards lay smoldering on the ground. Sarrum observed it all.

Merlin was intoxicated by power. He revelled in it. He felt like life itself was his plaything.

'_Perhaps I am a deity_?' he thought, _'Is this what divinity really is? Do I have the power to change the world at will?' The power that I wield is absolute! There is no one to challenge me!'_

Merlin noticed another group of guards running away. Cocking his head to the left Merlin thought, '_I wonder if?'_ ... then all of the guards fell on the spot as if their life forces were literally wrenched from them, leaving lifeless husks.

Merlin continued discovering new methods to destroy all that he saw until all the guards were gone. With a quick glance to Sarrum, Merlin turned to the castle with an evil glint in his eye.

Kilgharrah felt Merlin being consumed the power of magic and he knew he had to try to help his friend. He reached out to Merlin's mind trying to pull him back shouting, "MERLIN! MERLIN!"

Deep within his mind Merlin was crying out to his friend but he _needed _to embrace the power, the intoxicating power was everything. Why should he ever want anything else? This was the culmination of everything in his life. His life of servitude was such a waste. Now he wielded the power of a god ... no, he was a god! He was the manifestation of magic in the physical world. He was the exception to the rule... who was Merlin? ... I AM EMRYS!

As Merlin spread his arms the ground beneath the castle opened up wider and wider. The fortress groaned at the removal of its support. Cracks began to form along the middle of the stone walls. The castle continued to groan at the loss. For what seemed like minutes but in reality was only a few seconds the castle's center spanned the chasm groaning and moaning. Pieces started falling from the bottom of the keep. Maddeningly, slowly, rocks began to break away. Small at first, then ever quickening, the larger pieces began to fall.

Sounds like the cracking of great stones were heard, along with shouts from inside the stronghold, as residents of the stronghold realized that something was very, very wrong. People ran frantically from the keep. As they ran they realized there was no escape. They fell screaming into the chasm. More people came running out accidentally pushing those at the bottom of the steps past the edge until the mass realized they were lost running back into the citadel to find another way out.

Slowly the castle disintegrated from the center as larger and larger portions of the towers fell. The cracks throughout the center of the citadel widened. Soon the castle imploded with horrible sounds of shattering rock mixed with screams of fear and agony.

Merlin watched indifferent to the misery of the residents who died. Sarrum's face reflected desolation, fear, awe and horror.

The remnants of the towers began collapsed into the void following the keep into the abyss all punctuated by the screams of the condemned. As the dust and debris settled Sarrum realized this was the end of his reign of terror and his life. He looked up at Merlin and said with a scowl, "YOU MONST...". With a sudden pop the warlord's head twisted so his now lifeless eyes stared behind him, never finishing his declaration. how that? yes but I was thinking just about the finishing rather

**AN: **I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story every time I read a review I get giddy no matter what is said. I see that email saying I have a review and get a smile instantly so thank you very much I appreciate every one of them. I also appreciate every person that follows and/or favorites my story as it warms my heart that you would be interested in reading more of my story no matter if you review or not its appreciated. I never figured I would enjoy writing but the reviews, favorites and follows really do make it a lot of fun and the process of getting my ideas out there and them being accepted and enjoyed. You guys rock!


	4. Chapter 4 - Aftermath Part 1

**AN:** You guys rock! Thank you so much for all the reviews and the follows and favorites, it's an awesome feeling to know people are enjoying the story. Once again, thank you Moon Fox for all the help with editing and the chats about direction I can't thank you enough :). I have tried to flesh things out a bit more in this one based on some of the reviews and advice I have received. All advice and criticism is greatly appreciated so I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Merlin

Death hung in the air as if tangible. The smell of burnt bodies was overwhelming and nauseating. Dust from the destruction of the castle had yet to settle and the fires around the area added their smoke making the atmosphere gloomy and surreal. The crackling of the fires was the only sound. It was as if the world had stopped and was unsure how to start again.

Merlin stood framed by flames with eyes still blazing gold. The warlock surveyed the field his face carved in stone. Internally Merlin was screaming at the sight. Merlin thought 'This must be what hell looks like.' Merlin felt like he was watching the scene before him through another's eyes.

Morgana looked up from tending to Aithusa and met the eyes of the frightening warlock. The High Preistess was shocked and felt hurt as she looked at Merlin's golden eyes. How could he lie for so long? Why would he leave her feeling lost and alone? Weren't they friends, maybe more, when she bared her soul to him? He sent her away rather than tell her his secret. He left her alone feeling like a monster. Rage slowly overwhelmed the fear she felt after Merlin's display. The loneliness -the poisoning -living in a hovel -allying with the snake Aggravaine all of it was his fault. Was she unworthy of his secret when he knew all of her secrets? Carefully she took Aithusa's head off her lap and walked up to the warlock, who seemed to be unaware of her presence. She began slapping his face and chest with all the pent up rage of years of betrayal.

Slowly as if he hadn't fully registered what was happening the warlock was pulled back to the present by Morgana's assault. A memory flashed in Merlin's mind of the formohah burrowing into his neck and the screams of agony escaping from his lips. The warlock began collecting his magic to strike the woman down something that was long overdue.

In his mind Merlin heard, 'Faatherrr...help!'. Merlin was taken aback when he realized where the message came from.

'Aithusa!' Immediately the warlock shoved past the raving Morgana running to Aithusa.

Merlin was unprepared for what he saw and it shook him to his core. 'I have failed her! I should have been there for her. I was too concerned about **my destiny** to take care of her as I should. This is my fault!' Merlin's guilt was overwhelming. Kneeling next to his kin Merlin tried to think of a healing spell that could help Aithusa. He was shocked that the young dragon was still alive with the amount of blood underneath her.

Merlin resolved that he would not allow the young dragon to perish no matter the cost. Aithusa was the last hope for dragons. He had to save her! The dragonlord saw her as a daughter albeit a scaly one.

Love not rage fueled his magic now. The warlock reached to a place deep within himself that he was not even aware of, an ancient terrifying place. A change had been wrought, as Merlin searched for an answer. He knew he would find it. Doubt no longer dwelled within him. As he focused he could sense the magic all around in the earth and sky, binding everything together. The warlock realized magic wasn't just a tool to be used it was as essential part of all life. His soul resonated with this realization. Merlin felt magic thrumming all around him. Merlin shouted ancient words of power and his eyes once again glowed an intense gold.

The air roiled as a vibration emanated from the warlock. The vibrations spread to the ground creating a resonance that spread through the ground.

'_Just how powerful is he?'_ Morgana thought when she felt the vibrations down to her center. _'How did he hide such power? Why did he hide this from me? Was he ever really my friend or was it an act?'_

A bubble of blinding light formed around the warlock and Aithusa shining like the sun. The light was blinding in it's brilliance.

As Merlin continued to focus on the spell, Kilgharrah landed nearby and breathed over the pair. Merlin felt the ancient dragon's power merge with the magic he was projecting at Aithusa and increasing the power exponentially.

Morgana had to cover her eyes as the golden dragon breathed over the pair because the light surrounding Merlin and Aithusa became like the sun itself. As Morgana watched the scene in front of her the priestess gasped when she heard words from her past.

"_The one they call Emrys will walk in your shadow. He is your destiny, and he is your doom."_

'_Merlin is Emrys! That's impossible! Merlin couldn't be Emrys... could he? He's just ... Merlin.'_ Morgana surveyed the destruction her once friend had just wrought, and shivered. _'Merlin __**was**__ Emrys!' _Morgana's eyes narrowed with an evil glint and her lips curled into a smirk as she began to plot. _'Perhaps the serving boy could be useful.'_

With the help of Kilgharrah's breath the young dragon's wound closed and her color improved. Immediately after the light disappeared Aithusa's eyes closed and she fell into a restful sleep.

Merlin wavered on his knees as his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out on top of Aithusa.

Kilgharrah crossed his front legs as he lowered himself to the ground and placed his head over his legs in a protective position almost on top of the pair. He kept a close eye on Morgana as the pair rested.

Morgana schooled her face into the picture of innocence and began to walk toward the pair only to have the giant dragon growl menacingly. A puff of smoke escaped the great dragon's nostrils forcing her to freeze.

"Take one more step toward either of them and I will roast you like a hog on a spit!", Kilgharrah growled. "The only reason you have clemency is in honor of your efforts to assist Aithusa. That clemency is forfeit if you give me reason to doubt your intentions, **witch**!", the great dragon spat.

Taken aback by the dragon's anger toward her Morgana asked, "Have I wronged you in some way that you would speak to me so?"

"You would destroy all that you claim to champion. Your betrayal has been written for ages."

Confused by the beast's cryptic response Morgana switched modes, "I want to check Aithusa's condition..."

Kilgharrah chuckled at the witch's transparent ploy, "Do not think to play me a fool! You would do well not to try my patience, **witch**! Aithusa recovers without your help." He wanted nothing more than to destroy the insane witch but he knew Merlin and Aithusa would be hurt.

Tired of the dragon's scorn Morgana screamed, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY DESIRES! I only wish to free our kind! Arthur is the same as Uther why can you not see that? He still persecutes our kind!"

The great dragon scoffed at Morgana's impassioned defense, "I see more than you think witch. Sagacious words cannot hide your deeds. You lay claim to that which you have none. Uther's simulacrum does not sit upon the throne," Perhaps he should put the witch out of her misery she was obviously insane.

Morgana's temper threatened to explode with the dragon's scathing words. How could the dragon feel this way when all she ever wanted was freedom for magic. Had her desire for the throne blinded her to the truth of her actions? NO! Morgause was right the throne was hers what right did that common born servant have to sit on her throne!

Her rage fueling her words Morgana snarled, "The throne is mine and it is my right! Only I can bring magic back to the land! We have been hunted for too long! The people WILL accept magic, or else!" They will see that this is the only way to free magic!

Kilgharrah sighed and shook his head, "Patience, love and compassion are not weaknesses they are strengths. You are fulfilling your destiny just as it was foretold. You will destroy Albion before it has even begun and damn us all in your blindness."

Frustrated and in pain from her recent torture, Morgana realized she would get nowhere with the great dragon. Morgana slumped to the ground, scowling. As her rage fueled adrenaline dissipated and she became acutely aware of the injuries caused by the whip the high priestess screamed in pain. Old wounds reopened by her enraged attack on Merlin and fresh cuts from her recent flogging seeped blood as Morgana wavered and lost consciousness.

Kilgharrah sighed at the sight in front of him as he kept watch.

**AN:** I am trying to map out in depth what will be happening in the next few chapters based on advice from Moon Fox so hopefully it will help me with crafting even better chapters. I believe it will also help me with writing the chapters. This should also allow me to write longer chapters with even more depth because it will flow better.


	5. Chapter 5 - Aftermath Part 2

**AN:** Yes I am still alive and I have not abandoned this story. In fact I have the sequel planned already and the rest of this story. I have had a few 60 hour work weeks and working on weekends with a recent audit which is why it has been three weeks :) Shout out to Moon Fox for keeping me motivated through a period of doubt about writing and checking my grammatical mistakes for me! Thanks for all the kind words and I look forward to reading your reviews :)

_The earth shook and roiled as Merlin felt immense power flowing through him and he watch in horror as he spread his arms and the earth opened like a gaping maw. What was he doing? This wasn't him. It couldn't be. The revulsion grew when Merlin saw women and children trying to escape the trap that was once a castle to fall into the jaws as they clamped shut muffling the screams of agony. Something was off about the image and Merlin realized it was Camelot not the Sarrum's castle that was being destroyed._

"_NO!"_

_The warlock turned away from the scene in front of him to see his friend, and brother, Arthur looking at him with anger, hurt, betrayal and hate. _

"_EMRYS!" Arthur face was scrunched as he unsheathed Excalibur and swung it at Merlin's neck._

The image shattered and Merlin awoke with a groan.

"Arthur?" Merlin queried. As the fog of sleep cleared the warlock heard deep rhythmic breathing. Merlin turned around quickly with his hand out expecting a threat. Merlin relaxed when he saw Kilgharrah laying behind him. Merlin became aware of the weight on his lap and remembered Aithusa. With the precision born by years of training with a physician the warlock verified the young dragon was healed. Merlin's eyes bulged when he saw Morgana laying nearby, unconscious.

Merlin nearly passed out after jumping up from his position to check on Morgana. After a minute or so the wave of nausea passed but he was aware of a pounding in his head. This time Merlin walked gingerly toward the witch's limp body. Merlin checked over Morgana's wounds. The repeated floggings had left horrid wounds on her back. The warlock had to fight the feeling of rage building within him.

With a few words in the Old Religion Merlin tried to heal Morgana's wounds. He felt the power build up but had to fight off another wave of nausea. _'What is wrong with my magic? Why is my magic making me sick?'_ Merlin thought. The spell had little effect on the bleeding wounds. The bleeding was slowed but the cuts weren't fully healed.

Realizing that was the best he could do Merlin went in search of supplies to at least clean the wounds. Merlin returned with strips of cloth and a flask of water and tended to Morgana. He knew that she wouldn't wake for a while due to the amount of blood she had lost and exhaustion from the torture.

Kilgharrah sighed, "Why do you not listen young warlock?"

With a raised eyebrow Merlin asked, "What do you mean?"

"You should kill the witch now or just let her die!"

"No!" Merlin growled, "I have been responsible for enough deaths in the last day! No matter what you say she has good in her. Aithusa would not have healed her if she was truly evil!" _'How could that scaly beast not understand?'_

"The fact that she is destined to bring about the fall of Albion is incontrovertible," Kilgharrah groused.

"Destiny... Destiny! Was it destiny that I destroy an entire castle containing women and children! If she can't be saved from the darkness then neither can I!" Merlin lamented with tears in his eyes.

Taken aback by the warlock's protestation Kilgharrah calmly stated, "Merlin you merely did what was necessary to save Aithusa! Do not let your guilt overcome you we all have darkness inside."

"NECESSARY!" Shouted the warlock. "How can you say what I did was necessary? I did NOT have to destroy every soul on the castle grounds! Morgana and I are the same. She is just brave enough not to hide that side of herself. Maybe she is the only one that can understand me now? What it really means to give into the darkness within. I think I might need her more than ever old friend." Merlin stared off into the distance considering his words for a moment with a haunted look.

"Not everyone can be saved, young warlock, some are beyond salvation."

Shaking his head dejectedly the warlock declared, "I refuse to believe that! She was my friend once, maybe even more. I won't let another loved one die due to my destiny! I am the reason she is like she is! I am going to save her no matter what _destiny_ says!" With a determined look Merlin eyed the great dragon daring him to argue. Then, with an authoritative tone Merlin ordered,"Kilgharrah, you will NOT harm her!"

In frustration Kilgharrah roared loud enough to shake the ground. The great dragon then growled, "FINE! But you will regret not ending the witch when you had the opportunity!"

Sighing with a shake of his head Merlin changed the subject. "Why did my magic make me feel ill when I tried to heal Morgana?"

In a tone as if he were speaking with a child Kilgharrah stated,"The power you used on Aithusa was unprecedented young warlock. You called upon a form of draconic magic. A feat that has never been done by a human, dragon lord or not. It is possible your magic will be unsettled for some time after the amount of power you used during the rescue and healing the youngling."

"Will Aithusa be ok?" Merlin queried with a concerned look in his eyes. _'Please don't let it all have been in vain.'_

Kilgharrah moved to Aithusa and sniffed a few times as he studied her. After a few minutes the great dragon eyed Merlin and declared, "The youngling is stronger than she appears. She will make a full recovery. I thank you dragon lord you have once again made the impossible possible."

Smiling shyly despite himself Merlin asked, "Just how powerful am I?" Merlin feared the answer but he had to know.

After a few seconds Kilgharrah stated, "Young warlock you are a question that cannot be asked. A riddle wrapped inside an enigma. You are magic manifested."

Merlin's mouth was agape. After a minute of stunned silence Merlin heard a twig snap near the edge of the woods. Merlin looked behind Kilgharrah toward the forest line watching for any sign of a threat. After what felt like minutes but was more like seconds the silhouette of a cloaked figure came into view. Kilgharrah turned to face the forest. Cautiously the figure moved toward the great dragon. Merlin relaxed and let out the breath he was holding when he realized the figure was a druid.

The druid bowed to the great dragon and said, "I am honored to meet you. I am pleased that the rumours of your death were false." Kilgharrah inclined his head in response.

The druid bowed deeply and said "It is an honor to meet you Lord Emrys. My name is Wygarth of the Northern Clan."

With a smile that didn't reach his eyes Merlin said, "Well met Wygarth." Then pointed at the great dragon, "This is Kilgharrah." The warlock walked toward the sleeping white dragon, "This is Aithusa."

The druid was on the verge of tears as he said, "It fills my heart with joy to know that dragons have a chance to survive. After the horrors of the Purge and word of Kilgharrah's demise I was afraid we had lost their noble breed. To see two dragons alive and well is like a dream." Tears were now freely flowing down Wygarth's cheeks as he spoke.

Merlin furrowed his brow confused and asked, "What brings you to the castle of Amata now?"

Wygarth broke from his contemplation to answer, "We felt a significant amount of magic being used in this area and came to investigate."

Guilt threatened to overwhelm Merlin again hearing the reason for the druid's investigation. Suddenly Merlin found the ground very interesting and whispered, "Aye it was significant."

Wygarth's eyes widened in shock as he surveyed what was left of Amata's castle. There were scorch marks painted across the ground all around the castle. Bodies were everywhere in various states. It was a scene one would expect in hell not what used to be a castle. After taking in his surroundings Wygarth understood Merlin's guilt and pain.

Tentatively Merlin looked up from the ground toward the druid. Merlin's eyes looked empty. The glint of mischief and joy was gone. Slowly with a lack of emotion the warlock told Wygarth the circumstances that brought him to the castle ending with the destruction. After completing his calumny the warlock hung his head in shame.

At this Kilgharrah grumbled, "You must stop torturing yourself Merlin. You've saved Aithusa, is that not commendable?"

With a weak smile Merlin nodded and asked, "Wygarth can you help Morgana's after overextending myself I was unable to heal her."

Wygarth's eyes widened in shock, "The Lady Morgana is here? Of course I will heal her to the best of my abilities. I was part of the clan that took her in when she was first discovering her powers."

Though startled by the druids revelation Merlin just shrugged his shoulders no longer surprised by the way fate worked. With a look of regret Merlin sighed, "I'm sorry for what happened to your clan that day."

Placing his hands on Merlin's shoulders Wygarth shook his head and smiled at the warlock, "There is no need to apologize Emrys. Uther was a cruel man blinded by fear and hate, he is the only one that will atone for his sins."

Merlin followed the druid as he went to examine Morgana. Wygarth spoke a few words of the Old Religion and the angry gashes on Morgana's back faded and knitted together. After healing the priestess the druid looked up to Merlin and suggested, "We need to bring her to my camp to finish her healing. She has lost a lot of blood and needs rest to recover."

Merlin nodded his head and went to find horses and supplies for the journey.


	6. Chapter 6 - Guidance

**AN:** This isn't that long but I wanted to post something for you guys. I have once again had crazy weeks at work. I really want to start posting weekly but I have a feeling the next month is still going to be pretty hectic. I will have all three of my sons for a month so time may be at a premium. The character I am introducing in this chapter is very important in the future of my story but more so in the sequel. Once again a big thanks to Moon Fox for all the help. The first paragraph was tweaked by her and she has helped a lot with the Kyn's story. Let me know if you see any errors and I look forward to your comments.

Disclaimer: still don't own Merlin, I wish :)

* * *

Kynthelig rode through the forest contemplating his quest. He was making his way to a druid clan after being summoned. The seers of the clan had foreseen that Emrys was at a crossroads and needed guidance or Albion would fail. His past and genealogy made him well suited for the task even though he wasn't born a druid. Twenty five years ago, after being taken in with his mother by the druids he was approached by the Order of the Catha and offered apprenticeship so it was surprising to him that he would be called to guide such an important druidic figure. His eyes glazed over as he thought about his past.

_After sixteen summers Kynthelig still enjoyed playing games of knights, magic, and dragons in the forest with his older brother Aberthol who would likely inherit his father's dragonlord gift one day. The boy had grown up in a world filled with magic and he couldn't imagine a better life. How many children could claim the honor of riding on a dragon's back__?__ Kynthelig stopped running suddenly when a feeling of dread washed over him. Something wasn't right; in his three years of magic training he had learned to trust his feelings._

_Confused as to why his brother no longer followed, Aberthol looked back at his brother. He became worried when he saw the look on his brother's face as he looked troubled._

'_What is it brother?' Aberthol said with concern in his eyes. 'Why have you stopped, what's wrong?'_

_With a faraway look Kynthelig said, 'Abe, I'm not sure but it feels like something is coming. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen.'_

_After punching his brother on the arm, Aberthol rolled his eyes said, 'Ah__, I__ see still worried about going to the celebration with Meline, eh?' With a smirk and the most innocent tone he could manage he whispered, 'Don't worry I won't tell Meline how you moan her name at night in your sleep and daydream about her all day.'_

_Looking back at his brother with a scowl Kynthelig growled, 'Shut up Abe! I'm serious something is wrong! This isn't a joke!'_

_Sobering at his brothers angst Aberthol asked, 'Come on Kyn, everything is fine__. Stop__ worrying.'_

_Kynthelig blanched when he heard the first scream coming from the direction of the town. Looking at his brother he saw a look of shock before they both ran toward their home._

_He ran as he heard more screams and __Kynthelig's thoughts inexplicably turned toward the rumours they had heard of King Uther banning magic and the brutality that had ensued as the mad king had begun 'purging' magic. As if someone could purge a force that permeated all life, nobody could be that foolish. Their home was in Essetir so it couldn't be __C__amelotian knights. _

_Aberthol had always been a better runner so by the time they reached the village he was a pretty far ahead. Kynthelig saw his brother run through the line of trees into the town and immediately heard him shout 'FATHER! NO!' _

_As Kynthelig broke through the line of trees he wasn't prepared for the site that assaulted him. His father was laying on the street; blood flowing from a wound in his abdomen. Aberthol had a knights sword and was fighting his way toward his father. There were at least half a dozen knights laid out on the ground looking like they had been knocked out with magic. _

_He was frozen in shock__,__ not fully comprehending the scene in front of him. The teenager scanned the crowd looking for his mother but couldn't find her anywhere. Then the young man's world turned upside down when he saw Aberthol get run through by a knight that had snuck up from behind. _

_Kynthelig screamed in agony. This couldn't be happening__!__ Why now? Why his family? They had never done anything to harm anyone. What kind of person would order this kind of cowardly act? What happened next was the difference between the young man living to see another day or dying along with his father and brother in this senseless brutality. Just as he started moving forward to attack the evil men in front of him he felt someone grab his arm. Kynthelig wrenched his arm away from their grip as he spun around to attack his assailant. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his mum staring up at him. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she had multiple streaks of dried tears on her cheeks but she was holding it together... just._

_Panicked, the sorcerer asked his mom, 'Mum! Why did you stop me? What are you doing here? What happened? How did you get here?'_

_Surprised that she had any more tears left Asha's cheeks began to moisten once again as she looked upon her son. She knew her husband wouldn't survive the wound in his gut and her oldest had already passed into the next life. Asha knew she couldn't think about what she had lost this day if she had any hope of saving what was left of her beautiful family. She had to be strong for her youngest son if they were going to survive the evil in their village._

'_Kyn, __**please**__, calm down. Listen! I can't lose you__, __so I need you to focus and come with me now! I know you want to avenge your brother and father but the knights will kill you unless we leave!' With a look in her eye that that brooked no argument she said, '__**I won't lose you as well!**__'_

'_But...'_

'_NO! We leave now!' She grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the wood line. Luck was with them as the knights were still distracted by his brother..._

As he came back from his memories he recalled going back to his town a couple of weeks after the attack and finding the whole town burned to the ground and everyone he knew thrown on a pyre in the middle of the town as a message to any that would associate with sorcerers. Tears left tracks down the priest's face as he attempted to bottle up the painful memories. Kynthelig shook his head to clear his mind.

The honor of helping the mighty Emrys was more than he ever thought possible for him. He was a powerful mage and the youngest son of a dragonlord but he was flabbergasted that he would be the one to guide _the_ Emrys in his journey. Little did he know just how much his life was going to change.

**AN: ** I am really going to try very hard to post another chapter by Thursday so wish me luck! Thanks again for all the reviews, followers and Favorites they are always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise I am going to try to post more often!


End file.
